Change of Curse
by GalaxyCat101
Summary: When it becomes apparent that fate is actively working against you, what do you do? Run or fight? Is it possible to fight against the threads of fate? Naoki Fuun is about to find out. Self Insert, No romance
1. The Cursed Clan,

Eyes wide open. Breathing. In. Out. The silence filled by a quiet and panicked breath. Hands finally noted in my vision, the colors of skin numbed by the almost completely dark bedroom. Outside lights barely shifts into the room, small streams being engulfed by shadows. I'm on my hands and knees, grasping a soft carpet, my head only looking downwards. It's too dark. Light. I need Light.

Silence. Will no one come to answer my plead?

No. Because there are monsters in this room. And I'm stuck in the middle of it.

What else am I supposed to do except crawl into a ball, close my eyes, and pretend I'm not here? That's what I've been doing my whole life, it wouldn't hurt to do it again.

Tears.

The Fuun Clan wasn't exactly the most popular clan. In fact, whenever a child was rumored to be born in the mysterious clan, people felt pity. For it was true, the Fuun Clan, just like it's name, was cursed for misery and bad luck.

But, besides rumors, not many people actually know many facts about it, because not many people spent their time on the inside of the Fuun Clan.

And there was a reason for this.

The civilians of the Fuun Clan were miserable. In fact, no one in the clan had been happy in a long time. This was just the curse of the infamous clan.

The shinobi, instead of moping around like the regulars, shoved their emotions deep down and put on a happy mask, while asking for harder and more dangerous missions in an attempt to feel the thrill.

It was almost impossible to even feel happy, because it seemed fate itself was hell bent on making them have the opposite emotions.

A rather comical example of this was how the clan's main element was fire, yet each member had such a small and dismal amount of chakra. This made doing actual fire jutsus nearly impossible without rigorous training to increase chakra capacity.

Most members had some form of tragedy pushed on them, anyways, just to remind them of how unlucky they were to be born in such a terrible place.

But no one cared, anyways. The Hokage, under direct law, was not permitted to interfere with what was happening within the clan. The clan itself was dirty, smelly, and dark all of the time due to a lack of _anyone_ actually caring for the buildings that made up the grounds.

And that's where Naoki Fuun was born. Not in the fancy Uchiha clan or prestigious Hyuuga establishment, but in a dirty excuse for a hospital and into the cold, shaking, arms of her mother's sad, dismal, eyes.


	2. The Cursed Main Character

**Huh. Two favorites already, I feel famous. Well anyways, strap on your seatbelts boys and girls and get ready for another crappy chapter brought on by yours truly. Maybe I should start doing the classic "I don't own narudo" but considering my name is **_**GalacticCat101**_** I think that's implied. **

"Naoki! Up! Up! Get up! You have a big day ahead of you!"

I slowly opened my eyes. Where am I again? Oh. My bed. That would explain why I'm staring up at a wooden ceiling. Pushing myself away from the mess of covers and sheets, I glance up at my calendar.

_August 11._

Hmm. What did mom mean by "big day"?

_Oh._

The academy.

"Honey, where are you?" Naoki gets up out of bed.

"Coming, mom!"

Alright. It's the first day of the academy. All she had to do was find an outfit and get downstairs for breakfast. Easier said than done, though.

Eventually Naoki settles to put on a black and orange hoodie, which looks incredibly ugly but compliments her traffic- cone orange hair. Like seriously? It's almost as if whoever cursed them was like, "_Oh yeah, and good luck at being stealthy, ya little excuse for a ninja clan. With some bright orange hair and eyes, soon enough they'll have to get a bigger KIA stone for all of you." _

But oh well. The best thing to do, her mother had reminded her, was to stay positive. Which is hard enough when she's the same person hiding all that alcohol in the top cabinet. But anyways, Naoki had to get to school, and sitting around talking to herself won't get her there.

Walking to the kitchen, she finds her mother eating toast and eggs. "Morning, mom."

"Mornin' hun. Where were you? It's already eight- thirty. Just take some toast and go 't school."

Nodding, she grabs some already buttered toast and puts on her shoes. As she leaves, her mom calls out to her.

"Stay safe."

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

And then she's out the door.

There could have been much nicer clans to be put in. The Uchiha, for one, were supposed to be really prestigious. And then the heir killed them all except for Sasuke. Well, maybe not the Uchiha clan, then. But the Inuzuka would be nice. Don't they have dogs?

But the entire point is, the Fuun clan sucks. Majorly. And every time she walked out of her one story house, Naoki was reminded of this. Repeatedly.

A rat skadoodled by, breaking Naoki out of her trance.

You see, to get to school, you have to walk out of the house and through the compound to get on the main road of Konoha. And that meant you had to see some pretty nasty stuff.

Bird poop on the rotting wooden walls, rats outnumbering the people, dirt grounds, and maggots _everywhere._ Goodness gracious, the maggots. And then the fact that to tie it all up in a nasty bow, the entire compound stunk like month old trash. Probably because no one cared enough to take care of their month old trash. Probably because the people didn't care about anything, at all.

Finally, Naoki reaches the gates which doubled as an entrance and exit and stepped out of the compound, nodding to the two guards who look like they haven't slept in a week.

The academy was a great place, honestly, but Naoki was glad that it was her last year. For one, her relationship with the teachers was strained.

Ah, she remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the first day of class, and the little kids were told to write down their names on a piece of paper.

Taking a sheet of construction paper, Naoki carefully wrote her name.

ナオキ・フン

"Naoki Fuun"

When her teacher finally got around to checking hers, he read it carefully then got a look of horror in his eyes. Looking back, Naoki realized it was because of the stigma associated with the Fuun clan and how they were cursed. But little Naoki didn't understand this, so she just kept staring at her teacher, confused. Two seconds later her was back to normal, but for some reason kindergarten was never the same.

Well anyways, she was here. Slipping into the academy doors, she checks her watch. _8:50._

Shoot.

She's late.

Quietly walking over to her classroom doors, she hopes she can just silently open them and maybe her new teacher wouldn't notice. This turns out to be wishful thinking.

_**SHLOOOOOOOOOM**_

The door opens noisily.

Silently, she awkwardly stumbles into the classroom, which is dead silent. Looking up, Naoki notices a tanned man with a scar on his nose looking _right at her._

Well so much for stealthiness. Looks like she's going to have to make an excuse for being late on the first day of school. Well, lying was always her strong point, she hoped it would save her now.

"I'm sorry for being late, I had to visit my twice- removed dead cousin at the KIA stone after he was brutally slaughtered by a jonin from Iwagakure."

Uh oh. That wasn't how it was supposed to come out. Oh well. There was nothing to do now except shuffle to her seat, with everyone watching. The man at the front looked like he didn't believe her at all, but instead of getting angry, he smiled. "Hello! I'm Iruka, you can call me Iruka- sensei."

Naoki put on a smile and shrunk back into her seat. Soon after, the lesson continued and she was forgotten.

\\\

**Okay, second chapter, wasn't exactly expecting this to turn out well but it seemed like it managed to work out in the end. This chapter was more just to introduce the character, make it interesting, yeah yeah. Also, I tried to implement how she looked without making it too cliché and bad. I hope it was easy to see. Well, if you guys notice anything wrong (grammar errors, mess ups with the storyline), then tell me please. This is my first fic so it's not exactly going to be quality. Anyways, peace. **


End file.
